MarkedTwin sisters
by emocrossbear
Summary: this is what it would be like if my twn was z and i got marked
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Emily.

I am 13, not very tell , with blonde hair and 3 months ago.

My twin Michaela or well its Devi now cuzz she got marked and had to go to the HON.

Our mom did not like it and would not let her.

So the step butt called in the people of fait(aka- the old farts).

But in the end Devi went to the house of night.

Then two weeks later me and the step butt got in to a fight.

So I went to live with grandma redbird.

In this past two and a half months.

I signed up for some marshy arts and I am really good at it.

I'm so good that I am in a sweaty smelly locker room getting ready to fight for the joiner champ title.

I have made it to the second to last round.

Since I'm about to fight a bunch of guys/boys.

I decide to tune in on my Cherokee blood for some help.

As I am tuning in someone knocks on the door telling me I'm up.

I get up and walk out to the ring.

We bow .

Then he comes at me with some kicks.

I doge and hit him in the face, kick to his ribs.

He tried to hit me but I grab his arm twist it back and nee him in the face and he's out.

I bow and take a set on a bench.

The next fight went quick.

So I'm up again facing last years champ and in the last round we are allowed swords.

So We bow he comes at me.

I doge and out of the corner of my eye I notice this tall dark gothic looking guy.

I made eye contact and when I did its like the hole world froze excepted for us.

He said Emily redbird, Night has chosen thee; thy death shall be thy birth.

I tried to ask him who he was but he counted by saying Night calls to thee; Hearken to her sweet voice, your destiny awaits you at the House of Night.

Then my head exploded with pain and the world began to move again.

I felt very dizzy and my shirt was wet I looked down at it.

My opponent had stabbed me.

At the site of that I passed out.

When I awoke I was in pain in a soft warm bed in a white room.

Grandma was sitting in a char next to me.

She saw that I was awake and said my dear u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya (daughter in Cherokee) I'm so glad your awake.

I tried to say some thing back but ever thing faded to black.

Then this white light appeared. I tried to get up but my body was floating.

This odd sword appeared and sliced my body over and over again.

The pain was unbearable.

I wanted to scream, cry, and yell but the pain wouldn't let me.

It want on for what felt like forever.

Then final this women with long black hair and a playboy body appeared.

She walked up to me and put her hands on my face and said my daughter of the night you are very different and well do great thing.

I tried once again to speck but I was still being sliced.

The women kissed me on the head. Then like as if I had a bad dream.

I sat straight up in bed breathing really hard but my body gave out and I fell my in bed.

Grandma ran over to the bed sat me up in a hug.

She said don't cry my u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya your ok.

I thought cry, I hadn't realized it till then but I was balling my eyes out.

After a few minutes I clamed down.

Grandma asked what make me do that I said it was just a bad dream that's all grandma.

A tall muscular but entirely feminine women with incredible tattoos walked in.

A tall muscular man with a kilt fowled her.

The women said good child you have final woke.

My name is Sgiach and this is my guardian Seoras.

I nodded and asked how long have I been asleep.

Grandma redbird said oh I'd say a little over a month.

I said really.

Yes and you've changed during that time as well.

I ask what she meant.

Grandma helped me up and over to a mirror.

I gasped my short blonde hair was now a deep red, my skin was very white.

The most notice thing was my bright blue crescent out line and wave line that looked like thorns ran down my face.

On the table next to the mirror was my custom sword that said u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya ho-wa-a-ye-(lv)-di ha-wi-(na)di-tlv tsa gi-gv, daughter trust in your blood.

I had his old feeling that was tell me to touch it. So I did my hand got really hot and my sword began to change. It turned black with blood red sides.

The words change to new ones that were a marble white.

I read it out na-s-gi-ha-I tso-s u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya v-hna-I hi-a sv-no-yi.

Seoras said what's that be meanin. Grandma said its Cherokee, it mean For my daughter of the night.

I said ya but this isn't Cherokee.

I thank it says Fae Nyx Wae love.

Sgiach said its Scottish it mean from Nyx with love.

I asked what this all meant.

Sgiach said it means you young Fledgling have a lot in store for your life.

Well I must be leaving if you need anything or just want to talk you can contact me with this.

She handed me a peace of paper and left.

The paper said sgiach (at) yahoo

Grandma made me get back in to bed.

Just as I was covering up.

Some one came running in.

it was Devi she hugged the crap out of me.

There was a women who can in be hind her.

She had long blonde hair and really cool tattoos.

Grandma said is she if going to be ok.

She said yes but she should stay here to night just to be sure.

Grandma said good well I've stayed here long naïf I'll be leaving.

She said good bye and her and the women left.

Me and Devi talked for a wail.

Then she lifted too and I went to sleep.

Hey this the first story i`ve made by my self. so plezz tell me what u thank


	2. Chapter 2

The next day/night I woke it was 11:00pm.

I sat up and looked around the room.

There was a some what tall guy with black hair and tattoos that looked like dragons.

His back was to me but I thank he was looking at my sword.

I side excuse me.

The man turned around and said you're a wake good.

My name is PROFESSOR D. LANKFORD. But you can call me Dragon.

I am your mentor and you are my student.

So since you seeped throw most of your classes and its now lunch time how about you come with me to the teachers lunch room and have lunch with me.

Then I can show you to your room.

I said yes but then I looked down at my cloths because I for got I had E.R cloths on.

Dragon said oh yes about that your sister dropped off some cloths and the bath room is right over there.

So I got up he hand me my cloths and I went in to the bath room to change.

When I came out.

Dragon said now just two more things and we can go.

First put this on.

He handed me a dark blue sweater with a spiral on it.

I asked what it meant.

He said it means that you are a three former and The third formers' symbol is embroidered in silver in the shape of a spiral that glitters in a delicate circle.

The symbol – the silver labyrinth of the Goddess Nyx – stands for a new beginning for the third formers as they walk the Path of Night and learn the ways of the Goddess.

I said wow.

He said now the second thing.

He handed me my sword. He had put a leather strap on it.

I looked at him. He said this sword is yours and yours alone.

It should be with you at all times and it would easier if you could carry it on your back.

I smiled and said thank you. He said ok now lets eat.

We walked down the hall up some sitars throw some doors in to a big beautiful room.

As we walked throw the room there was lots of vamps staring at me.

We came to a stop at a table that all ready had food at it. Dragon said I hope you don't mine but I all ready order.

I looked down at my plate it had a chesses burger on it.

I said I don't mine not one bit.

He said good.

When I finished my burger.

Dragon said ok now for your schedule.

You get to chose your first hour class but Devi already chose for you.

If you don't want it we can change it.

He handed me my schedule.

It said:

1 hour - PROFESSOR ALEXANDER – ART

2 hour - PROFESSOR LOREN BLAKE – POETRY

3 hour - PROFESSOR PENTHESILIA – LITERATURE

Lunch

4 hour -PROFESSOR NEFERET– VAMPYRE

5 hour - PROFESSOR LENOBIA – EQUESTRIAN

STUDIES

6 hour - PROFESSOR D. LANKFORD – FENCING

Dragon said what do you thank.

I said this is amazing.

He said good lets go to your dorm.

We walked back down the stars, down a hall, around some corner, and throw some giant doors in to a court yard.

We walked down this path way with lots of people staring at me.

I tried to pretended I didn't notice but it was really hard. But thankfully we can to a stop in front of a big building.

Dragon said ok there's your dorm.

Most fledglings have to shear a dorm with one other person.

But you get your own.

So go throw the doors up the stairs and your room will be the 8 doors down on the right your name well be on the door.

And just so you know Devi is 4 doors down from you on the left.

Well Emily your new life begins from here. May nyx be with you.

Then dragon was on his way back down the path.

I toke a deep breath and walked throw the doors up to my door.

My door was black I opened it and just as I did some yelled welcome twin to your new room.

It was my totally loveable twin Devi.

I hugged her.

She said you got lucky.

I asked how.

She said this use to be some gothic chicks room.

I said sweetness.

Devi said crap I'm late bye twin ill come get you for dinner ok and she was gone.

I looked around my room.

All my stuff was there like my laptop, books,ps3 and my flat screen.

The walls were a deep purple.

There was a twin size bed that I laid down on and passed out.

SOCIOLOGY


	3. Chapter 3

I hared Devi say Emily get up.

I said I'm not hungry go away.

Devi said you butt its morning I already let you sleep throw diner.

Get up.

So I did she made me take a shower and put on my skinny jeans, black band tee.

Then she clipped the third formers symbol on my tee and handed me a mini box of pops carol.

We went down sitars.

A blackish girl with brownish hair and a high dollar taste in cloths and a white girl with blonde hair and high dollar taste in cloths walked up to us.

Devi said Emily this is the twins Shaunee Cole and Erin Bates.

Shaunee, Erin this is my twin sis Emily redbird.

Emily they have 1st with you ok.

So I'll see you 3rd.

Shaunee fall us.

We walked down some paths and hall.

Then in to first.

We walked to the back to these cubby holes.

Erin said ok grab a note book and some pencils and a pen.

I did.

Then they sat down at a long table on one side and I sat down in front of them.

This boy with dirty blonde hair and a girlish walk sat down next to me and said hi Shaunee and Erin.

They said hey.

Erin said oh this is Emily redbird Devi sister.

He said oh hi I'm Jack Twist and then he hugged me.

I laugh and said hi.

The doors opened and a tall vamp with blonde spike hair and shape tattoos.

He talked a lot about paper folding and then passed out these papers telling us how to make paper frogs and some blank paper.

After everyone had the papers he came back to our table and said hello I'm Alexander you must be Emily redbird.

I said yes.

He said good welcome to the house of night.

I said thank you .

Class was fun I make a kool frog.

When it was over the twins said jack has 2nd with you so go with him ok.

So me and jack walk to 2nd .

We walked in and a tall man with black spike hair and lighting bolt tattoo.

Said hello I'm Loren Blake.

I said nice to meet you.

Poetry class went by really fast because we read one of my favorite books, Where the sidewalk ends.

Devi was waiting out side class when it ended to take me to 3rd.

The LITERATURE teacher was avenge height and had tattoos that look like Celtic knots.

That class went by fast to because I was hungry and because we were reading Dante's inferno.

I was so glade class was over because I was starving.

Me and Devi walked in to a huge lunch room.

We grabbed our plates and sat down at a table with some people.

The twins said hey Devi and Emily.

We said hey.

I sat down I front of jack.

Jack said hey Emily this is my boyfriend Damien Maslin.

He pointed to a boy with brownish black hair.

Damien said nice to meet you.

Devi said and this is Stevie Rae Johnson.

She had Dirty blonde hair and a filled in red mark with flower looking tattoos.

Then Devi pointed to a girl with blonde hair and no mark and said this is Aphrodite Lafont and the big guy next to her is her warrior Darius.

She turn around and said and this guy is my warrior James Stark.

He said but you can just call me stark.

I said ok. When lunch was over me, Devi, and Damien walked to VAMPYRE SOCIOLOGY.


End file.
